


Intoxicated Nagisa

by Summer_Blossom8513



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drunk Nagisa, F/M, Genderbent Nagisa, OOC Karma, fem nagisa, fem nagisa x karma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Blossom8513/pseuds/Summer_Blossom8513
Summary: Nagisa gets drunk due to Irina's scheme. Left alone with Nagisa, his beloved wife, will Karma survive the night with her intoxicated and unpredictable?!Fem Nagisa.





	Intoxicated Nagisa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own Assassination Classroom, only the idea.

Karma loved Nagisa without a doubt. He loved her calm and collected nature in the face of stressful situations, how she appeared defenceless but could actually have you begging for your life in a matter of seconds, how she was aware, just everything about her. No words could describe his adoration for her.

The bluenette rarely got drunk, and if she ever drank alcohol, it would be a bit. She wasn’t a heavy drinker, and at the most could handle about six glasses of mild wine.

So, when Nagisa got drunk, all hell broke loose.

Irina visited Nagisa with a bottle of her strongest wine, with a specific purpose in mind.

Get Nagisa drunk.

And she accomplished just that, leaving Karma to take care of the intoxicated Nagisa, unbeknownst to the hell he was going to suffer. Karma deciding to be the good husband he was,  and get some blackmail, mostly get blackmail (old habits die hard), opted to take care of her. After all, how hard was it gonna be.

Wrong, he was extremely wrong, it was torture for him. If he knew what would happen later in the night, to hell with blackmail, he would have left her alone,and called someone over.

Looking at his peaceful, sleeping wife, he recounted everything that happened the moment Irina left. Sighing, he could, no matter, how much he wanted, he could never be upset with her. He just loved her that much.

_Flashback_

_Irina just left, and Karma settled in, reading a book he borrowed from Okuda. She guaranteed him he would love it, and so far it was very interesting._

_“Kar~ma~~” singsonged Nagisa, a few feet away from Karma._

_Karma hummed in response, his nose buried in the book._

_Pouting at his behavior of choosing a book over her, her intoxicated mind went wild._

_“Ak~a~ba~ne!”_

_This got his attention for two reasons, one- she was using that singsong voice and two- she called him using his family name._

_“Hmmm?” He looked up, his eye critically analyzing her. In his eyes, she looked the same, a bit woozy but probably because she was intoxicated. “Com’on let’s get you to bed.” He finally decided after a few minutes of staring._

_“Hmmm.” She hummed in content, stretching her arms wide for a hug._

_Karma rarely saw Nagisa like this, and he didn’t mind. A small smirk tugged at his lips, as he approached her, easily towering over her. Easily scooping her up princess style, he enjoyed the way she snuggled into his chest. Carrying her to their bedroom, he set her on the mattress, only for her to spring up, and escape to the bathroom. His eyebrow rose at the strange behavior, but he ignored it, blaming it on the alcohol._

_Settling into bed, he pulled off his shirt and pants, opting to wear a baggy t-shirt and a loose knee-length pants. Pulling the covers midway, he made himself comfortable, waiting for her to appear._

_And he wished she didn’t._

_Standing in the doorway, she wore one of his robes, one that hung limply and stopped around her knees . The only problem was that it had to be buttoned and she currently had it unbuttoned, revealing her undergarments._

_Her chest wasn’t that big, but it wasn’t small either, and the striking red lace just stood out. She was his wife so he already saw her naked, however, they refrained from doing anything, except the occasional teasing, due to them being busy and didn’t want to hinder each other_

_Nervously gulping, something extremely rare, he then tried to understand what was happening. The girl came closer, closing the door in a swift moment, leaving the only source of light to be that streaming in from the window. The moonlight casted her in a warm glow, highlighting the red, almost making it seem to be burning._

_“Kar~ma~~!”_

_If her playful tone was anything to go by, he knew he was in trouble._

_Taking a few breaths, he mentally prepared himself, aware of how unpredictable she currently was._

_Nimbly springing on their bed, she straddled him, sitting on top of him, smirking._

_Ignoring his nerves from her sudden actions, he was about to fight back, however, she seemed to have different intentions. She alone wanted to toy with him, reveling in his attention._

_Bending so she was a few centimeters above him and her face in line with his, the robe spread dropped from her body, leaving her upper body covered in a lacy material._

_“Nagi…”_

_“Shhh…”_

_Her head dipped, dropping a few millimeters from his lips. Turning so her breath was fanning his ear, she left a trail of goosebumps from his ear to mouth. Kissing the edge of his lips caused him to tilt his head, trying to capture her mouth in a full kiss. Pulling away, she looked down upon him, her luscious lips pulled into a smirk, her azure eyes challenging him. Accepting, his hands found a place on her hips, pulling her flush against him, her head resting on his neck. Her non-resistance surprised him, however, he continued. Trailing his fingers from her hips to her neck, he enjoyed the feeling of her skin._

_Nagisa pulled him into an embrace, their legs tangling. Cuddling against him, she pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips. Soon, she fell asleep._

_Releasing a sigh, Karma shifted her a bit so she laid on the pillow. Sitting up, another sigh escaped him._

_A cool metal, greatly contrasting with the warmth of the room,  was pressed against his neck. He hated how she made him feel so weak, so vulnerable without doing anything, but, that just made him more attracted to her. He was the moth, and she the flame._

_A small hand snaked its way across his stomach, resting on his opposite hip. The pressure behind the knife decreased but it remained in place._

_“Where were you going, Karma darling?”_

_The honey in her voice made him more scared for his life. Just as he thought she was about to do something from his lack of response and hesitation, she giggled._

_Now laughing, the bluenette released the blade, returning it to its original position, off the bed. And hugged him from behind._

_Now Karna was internally struggling due to her unpredictableness._

_Their position remained for a few seconds until she pulled away. Spinning around so he could face her, he saw an excited expression._

_“Karna, let’s spar!”_

_They helped Karasuma a few times, and to defend themselves, they continued their training, which included sparring. It was definitely one of Karma’s favorite pastimes as he could have a fair fight with Nagisa. But this?! Suddenly out of the blue, in the middle of the night, well near middle of the night, with a worried partner versus an  intoxicated one. That would only add up to more problems. And even if they did “spar”, Karma was certain it would be nothing like their usual sparing or sparring in general. However, a thought wormed its way into his mind, “what if I defeat Nagi and we call it a night?”_

_So he agreed. And felt like the world’s greatest idiot. When he wasn’t, he was a bureaucrat, and the youngest and most successful one at that. The things only she could make him do._

_And they began._

_Within a few seconds of his agreement, she launched herself at her, pressed flush against him. Nervous at the fact the room was semi-dark, she had a knife, (didn’t she put it away?! Oh well.) was intoxicated, and was making him do crazy things, he gulped._

_Before he could push her off, he felt the cool metal against his neck. Sighing, he put his hands up, until his balance tilted from her weight and they fell down in the mass of sheets and pillows._

_The knife pressed a bit deeper, not enough to cut but it was enough to leave a slight mark. He heard the knife clatter to the floor as she rose above him, their legs retangling with her hands on his chest. The robe had long slipped off, and had pooled underneath them both. The silken red reflected in the moonlight, her azure eyes and his golden orbs illuminating in the dark._

_“I win.”_

_Her smooth, silken voice made his heart go in overdrive, as her breath tickled his earlobe._

_“Nagi-nagi...sa.”_

_His throaty whisper caused shivers to tickle her spine, as she arched her back and dived, their breaths mingling before her lips touched his in a teasing manner. Craning his neck to access her plump lips, her slender fingers traced his jawline, effectively freezing him._

_“Bad karma.”_

_Growling, he raised up, his hands positioned around her waist, keeping her in place._

_“You’re not going anywhere, Nagi.”_

_“Hhm.”_

_“Com’on it’s late, let’s sleep.”_

_She pouted at the mention of sleep and sudden change of topic, but obliged, nuzzling into his neck._

_“On a pillow.” He added._

_Looking up, she shot him a glare but sat up. Adjusting himself, he created a space for her to crawl in._

_Nagisa waited until he settled in before settling in the space next to him, her head and hand on his chest and his hands wrapped around her. Her soft and slow breathing soon filled the silence._

_End of Flashback_

Pulling her closer to him, Karma soon feel into a light slumber.

 

It was a few months later, and Irina decided to re-hatch her plan of getting Nagisa drunk. Karma obliged on one condition, that Nagisa was with the girls not him. He never told a soul what transpired that night, and he honestly wasn’t planning on ever telling anyone.

  



End file.
